Como sobreviver em um filme de terror
by Mari e Gih
Summary: Sabe quando vc assiste um filme e pensa "Pq, porra, ela fez isso?"? Bem, eles tem que fazer coisas idiotas, ou não teria o que acontecer no filme. Mas de qualquer forma é sempre melhor sobreviver. 138 regras de sobrevivência pera filmes de terror.


by Mariana

Em uma tarde qualquer durante suas férias de verão, Mariana resolvera escrever uma lista. Uma lista de como sobreviver em um filme de terror. Seus pais não estavam de forma que ela chamara Giovanna que no momento estava deitada folgadamente no sofá de sua sala enquanto comia sorvete e assistia a um filme. Para não perder tempo a garota escrevia a lista em seu caderno e ao terminar uma folha, já colava na parede do quarto.

_Como sobreviver?_

1. Em hipótese alguma, grite

2. Não ande sozinho

3. Não espione o vizinho novo

4. Não dê carona

5. Não olhe para trás

6. Ao ouvir passos atrás de você, em um corredor, corra

7. Não fique sozinha em casa

8. Use roupas adequadas; você não pode parecer uma vítima ou será estuprada

9. Não use blusas com números, isso, por exemplo, é uma roupa de vítima

10. Não chegue perto de pessoas que parecem estar morrendo

11. Não entre em casas abandonadas

12. Não brinque de se fingir de morto com os amigos. Quando você abrir os olhos, eles podem estar mortos mesmo

13. Olhe por onde anda, um escorregão pode matar

14. Não fique em hotéis vazios

15. Não saia com os amigos, se ouvir falar de um serial killer

16. Se afaste de luzes que piscam

17. Não vá para lugares onde pessoas morreram

18. Não acampe em florestas isoladas

19. Não convide estranhos para entrar na sua casa

19. Não mude para casas grandes que foram baratas demais

20. Não siga as manchas vermelhas no chão ou na parede

21. Não aceite empregos para cuidar de velhinhos em casas antigas

22. Não brinque de esconde-esconde quando a luz acabar

23. Não tente contatar espíritos

24. Se estiver sendo perseguido, não se esconda, continue correndo

25. Quando o carro quebrar em um local deserto, não vá pedir informações, use o celular

26. Não vá para cidades com poucas pessoas

27. Se sentir cheiro de enxofre, em qualquer hora do dia, mas principalmente às 3h da madrugada, reze

28. Não vá atrás do barulho que você ouviu no quintal e que parece um gato morrendo

29. Não levante da cama para tomar um copo d'água durante a noite

30. Não siga criancinhas por mais que elas insistam

31. Para verificar se seu filho está na cama, grite, não vá até o quarto dele

32. Nunca vá para o sótão, para o porão ou para a garagem buscar absolutamente nada

34. Não dependa de lanternas, elas vão falhar na pior hora possível

35. O vulto que passa atrás de você não e nenhum conhecido seu, então não chame por ele e corra

36. Não more no número 1428 da rua Elm

37. Não vá colocar o cachorro para dentro de casa de madrugada

38. Cuidado com o seu barbeiro, ele pode ser um serial killer vingativo

39. O alarme não vai te ajudar muito, então não perca seu tempo

40. Se um serial killer te deixa viver, não tenha muitas esperancas, ele vai te encontrar de novo

41. Se tiver certeza de que será atacado, não conte para pessoas que você gosta ou elas também serão atacadas

42. Fuja de criancinhas que parecem inocentes demais

43. Não tenha pena de seres do mal porque eles foram mortos pela mãe, ela teve algum motivo

44. Não vá atrás de caras lindos com pele estranhamente clara

45. Não vá atrás dos gritos do seu amigo que saiu sozinho feito um idiota apesar dos protestos

46. Não saia para acampar com os amigos em lugares próximos de um lago e um acampamento abandonado

47. Não pare pessoas na estrada para perguntar se precisam de ajuda

48. Fique longe de máscaras ou pessoas com elas

49. Não olhe com atenção demais para espelhos

50. Se algum parente for para um manicômio, após cometer um assassinato, mude de nome e cidade

51. Não conte lendas medonhas para os amigos

52. Se a TV ligar sozinha ou começar a vazar, se mate, correr não vai adiantar

53. Passe o Halloween em lugares cheios chamados de festas

54. Não vá em direção ao barulho de serra elétrica

55. Se você estiver em uma casa de caldeira bata a cabeça até acordar

56. Fique longe de crianças que cantam "One, two, Freddy comes for you..."

57. Em uma neblina, não grite, corra e não pare se bater em algo58. Saia de qualquer lugar onde tenha visto animais mortos

59. Não moleste os góticos, eles podem ser perigosos

60. Não tenha bonecas(os) no quarto

61. Não chegue perto de pessoas com um suéter de natal ensanguentado

62. Não confie em pessoas que se auto-intitulam "Tio Freddy"

63. Se um serial killer estiver perseguindo você, chame a polícia

64. Depois corra para a cidade mais próxima enquanto ele mata a polícia

65. Em um serial killer, não atire, enforque e depois confirme se e ele. E sim, DEPOIS CONFIRME. Principalmente se você já matou alguém pensando que era esse mesmo serial killer; nesse caso ele vai usar isso contra você esperando que você chegue perto o bastante para confirmar se é ele antes de tentar mata-lo.

66. Não faça nada que possa atrair atenção de vampiros

67. Se algo parece estar se afogando, não chegue perto para confirmar

68. Não desrespeite lendas urbanas

69. Se a menina do mal te ama, fudeu, não tem como fugir

70. Em caso de zumbis, atire na cabeça

71. Não trabalhe como babá na casa de estranhos

72. Não converse com suicidas

73. Não invada um cemitério de noite

74. Não more em lugares que tenha que passar pelo cemitério todo dia

75. Não mate seus amigos sem provas, eles podem não ser o assassino

76. Ao achar um cadáver velho, não procure, deve ter mais

77. Não explore criptas no fim de semana

78. Não assista fitas de vídeo sem título

79. Ao se refugiar em uma igreja, fique longe da janela

80. Tenha cuidado com velhinhas medonhas

81. Ruínas abandonadas não são interessantes, fique longe delas

82. Não confie nas velhinhas inocentes, elas escondem alguma coisa

83. Não humilhe velhinhas medonhas e esquisitas

84. Não roube seu patrão, ele vai perceber

85. Não maltrate criançinhas e deixe-as viver, ou elas voltarão para se vingar

86. Não trabalhe no necrotério

89. Lembre-se: sempre tem algo errado quando só você vê alguma coisa

90. Ao ver alguém morrendo repetidamente, não pergunte, é mesmo um espírito

91. Não cisme com o menino "só" porque todos os animais do zoológico se assustam com ele

92. Não passe muito tempo com alguém que fala latim ou outra língua morta e depois não se lembra

93. Não vá dormir na casa de alguém com fama de maníaco psicopata

94. Não apague a vela da abóbora antes da meia noite no Halloween

95. Dê doces para as crianças no Halloween

96. Não tente desmascarar seitas, que elas (talvez) não o incomodarão

97. Não confie em pessoas com dupla personalidade

98. Não implique com pessoas que usam roupas bizarras, elas tem algum motivo e não será divertido descobrir

99. Tome cuidado com a menina que morde as pessoas

100. Quando o seu último dente cair, não tente olhar para a fada dos dentes

101. Se alguém desenhar você morto, não pergunte, ela quer que você morra

102. Não fique no shopping depois que ele fecha

103. Escolas e hospitais são péssimos lugares para passar a noite

104. Se a sua amiga vomita algo preto e com agulhas, ela precisa de ajuda ou de um exorcismo

105. Vomitar verde a dois metros de distância nunca e algo bom

106. Se a sua amiga tenta te matar ela não é sua amiga

107. Garotos perfeitos não são tão perfeitos se eles usam uma cruz invertida no pescoço

108. Goteiras e poças são do mal, afaste-se delas

109. Pessoas que falam ao contrário também são perigosas (consultar regra 93)

110. Quantidade anormal de insetos é um mau sinal

111. Não use drogas ou faça sexo, principalmente no Halloween

112. Em uma perseguição, arranje armas que possam ser usadas enquanto você corre

113. Padres nem sempre são católicos, fuja deles

114. Não entre na porta suspeita

115. Cicatrizes demais sempre têm alguma explicação, não tente descobrir

116. Não entre no congelador gigante se tem um serial killer atrás de você

117. Não fuja para lugares óbvios

118. Mantenha armas em lugares próximos, elas podem ser úteis para algo alem de decoração

119. Não seja pego pelo polícia, a prisão não é um lugar seguro

120. Tome cuidado com bruxas, elas não são, necessariamente, velhinhas com uma verruga no nariz

121. Pessoas que usam um pentagrama são anormais (de forma ruim ou não). Evite-as para garantir

122. Zumbis e infectados são a mesma merda. Os dois mordem então atire

123. Sempre saiba se você já teve algum(a) irmã(o) que morreu

124. Tenha conhecimento se algum parente se encontra em uma instituição para deficientes mentais por quaisquer que sejam os motivos

125. Tome cuidado com a sua escolha de lugar para morar, porque as versões japonesas são sempre mais assustadoras

126. Se algo pingar em sua cabeça, não olhe para cima

127. Atire primeiro e pense depois, é mais seguro

128. Se balas não funcinarem use fogo.

129. Pedófilos voltam para assombrar mais tarde

130. Se a garota mais estranha da escola travar e começar a olhar para o nada, saia do aposento o mais rápido possível

131. Não tente converter pessoas consideradas satânicas e/ou violentas

132. Armários de tamanho suficiente para esconder uma pessoa/criança são perigosos

134. Quando Highway to Hell começa a tocar no rádio, do nada, algo maligno vai acontecer

135. Se uma garota queima em contato com água benta, ela não é boa pessoa

136. Se ela também passa mal em igrejas, ela é pior ainda

137. Não coma torta de carne

138. Ao ouvir qualquer música que lembre um ritual satânico, não vá verificar o que é

139. Tome cuidado com presságios mórbidos após sobreviver a um acidente catastrófico

140. Preste atenção em barulhos macabros, isso pode te dar alguma vantagem antes de começar a fugir que, talvez, salve sua vida

Ao alcançar o 140, Giovanna já tinha acabado seu sorvete e subira ao quarto de Mariana, onde continuou a assistir ao filme na televisão da mesma.

Com o fim de suas idéias, Mari pregou a última folha na parede e parou para descansar até que Freddy Krueger materializou-se no meio do quarto, com seu chapéu cobrindo o rosto e sangue fresco pingando de sua luva. Seu objetivo era obviamente assustar Mari, já que Krueger chegara, havia algum tempo, à conclusão de que não ganharia nada a matando, já que a garota possuía idéias suficientemente doentias para que Freddy resolvesse colocá-las em prática durante seus assassinatos.

- Freeeeddyy! – grita Mariana abraçando-o. Perante a cara de espanto do mesmo, Giovanna simplesmente fala:

- Desista, você não vai conseguir fazer com que ela tenha medo de você. A menina te adora! – voltando a ver seu filme em seguida.

Mariana mostrou, então a lista para Freddy, fazendo-o rir.

- Você acha mesmo que isso funcionaria? – pergunta o demônio dos sonhos, rindo.

- Claro! – responde firmemente, Mariana – se eu seguisse essas regras, você nunca teria me encontrado, tenha certeza.

Freddy já preparava uma resposta nem tão educada quando Giovanna deu um grito, que assustou ambos.

- Porra! O que foi? – pergunta Krueger irritado.

- Filme. O mistério das duas irmãs. Caras que fizeram o chamado. – responde Giovanna, distraída, sem se importar em dar respostas completas.

- Ah! Bem lembrado! Eu esqueci desse! – fala Mariana, para a confusão do serial killer.

141. Desconfie de alguém que foi muito beneficiado com a morte acidental de outra pessoa

* * *

Ok, créditos (não tenho criativivade suficiente, mas fiz no mínimo umas 80): Clara, Filippo, Marina e JP. É, a Giovanna nem me ajudou nessa...

E, bem, sobre algumas regras:

- 57: não acredito, mas já usei. Noites do terror... Gelo seco... Sabe como é...

- É, Clara, duas regras em sua homenagem... 69 e 99.

- Na 105, Reagan, me desculpe por colocar sua regra depois do 100, mas você sabe que eu te amo, neah? Eu até pretendo comprar o CD do Murderdolls*...

- Eu discordo totalmente da 107, mas ela pode salvar sua vida...

- Lalalalala, eu tenho duas regras... 135, 136...

Ah! E nem todas as regras são de filmes de terror, algumas são coisas que eu fiz e não devia (MEDO).

* O Murderdolls tem uma música chamada Love at first fright, ouça e você entende o que eu quiz dizer...


End file.
